<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jak na Nový rok... by yaoiyuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455867">Jak na Nový rok...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri'>yaoiyuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PF 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Fireworks, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Only Implied Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Česky | Czech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd a jeho (ne)dobrovolná srážka s dalším podivným pozemským svátkem za asistence jistého svéhlavého plukovníka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PF 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jak na Nový rok...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Já vím, vy chcete sex... bude po Novém roce. :D</p><p>Za případné chyby se omlouvám, zlobilo zveřejňování. :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Zdálo se to neuvěřitelné, ale po tom, co se stalo na Štědrý den, ho podle všeho vzala Atlantis na milost. Už žádná ledová voda, žádné skřípnutí do dveří, ani rány od silového pole. John město opravdu přiměl, aby ho mělo radši. Tím nejšílenějším a nejpřímočařejším způsobem – sexem. Nečekal to Todd, nečekala to Atlantis a když se ráno na Boží hod konečně probudil i John – nahý, v cele a s neméně nahým Wraithem – i na něm bylo zpočátku patrné značné rozčarování téměř hraničící s šokem.</p><p>Navíc takhle po ránu a s mozkem stále oslabeným kocovinou ze sebe dostal jen přiškrcené <em>dohajzlu, já to fakt udělal</em>, a pak několik dlouhých desítek minut mlčky zíral do prázdna. Todd se stáhl do rohu cely a snažil se mu dopřát potřebný prostor a čas, aby se se vším srovnal. Nicméně plukovníka k činnosti přiměl až křik a dupot vojáků blížících se chodbou. Zmizelý Wraith a zmizelý velicí důstojník totiž vyburcovali poplach i v rozespalé povánoční euforii.</p><p>S dalším <em>dohajzlu </em>vyskočil John na nohy a začal zpod Wraitha tahat jednotlivé díly své uniformy. <em>Zvedni ten svůj zelenej zadek, dělej, dělej...</em> Na člověka se oblékal úctyhodnou rychlostí. Sice si přitom navlékl tílko naruby, uniformu špatně dopnul a zapomenuté spodky musel Todd taktně ukrýt do záhybů vlastního pláště, kde vyčkávaly, dokud nepřijde vhodná příležitost buď k tomu vrátit je právoplatnému majiteli, nebo se jich nenápadně zbavit. Nutno podotknout, že druhá možnost by byla o hodně jednoduší, kdyby si John své spodní prádlo nepodepisoval zdobnou výšivkou na lemu.</p><p>Nakonec mu je ale přeci jen vrátil při první vhodné příležitosti.</p><p>Ve městě se opět něco dělo – a přitom od <em>Vánoc</em> uběhlo sotva několik dní. V laboratoři opět dostali volno, ovšem tentokrát ho netrávil v cele, nýbrž ve <em>svém </em>pokoji. John splnil, co slíbil. S pomocí doktora Becketta, Zelenky a několika dalších vylepšili ten příšerný vánoční dárek tak, aby se v něm cítil komfortně. Dokonce mu dovolili, aby si sem nechal poslat z úlu pár věcí. Nebylo to perfektní, ale cítil se tu mnohem lépe. K dokonalosti tomu chyběla jediná drobnost – <em>John Sheppard</em>.</p><p>Většinu volna Wraith proseděl na oblíbeném místě v rohu u okna. Odpočíval. Rozjímal. Pozoroval – jak se po nebi honí bílá mračna, jak se prodlužují a prohlubují stíny vrhané městskými věžemi. Neznepokojoval se tím, že s ním John od Štědrého dne prakticky nepromluvil a ani mu neposlal žádný vzkaz, přestože podle lidského měření času uběhl přibližně týden. Uměl být trpělivý a věděl, že lidé si musí vždycky všechno v hlavě desetkrát srovnat – tedy hned poté, co udělají nějakou strašlivou impulzivní neuváženost. V tomhle se totiž pozemšťané od Lanteanů, se kterými měl bohaté zkušenosti, vůbec nelišili.</p><p>A když se slunce začalo sklánět k západu, dveře se zničehonic otevřely a do pokoje proklouzl sám plukovník. Plížil se téměř jako zloděj – nebo jako někdo, kdo si musí dávat velký pozor, aby ho nikdo neviděl. Jakmile za ním zaklaply dveře, viditelně si oddychl.</p><p>„Ahoj,“ pozdravil rozpačitě.</p><p>Todd pokývl hlavou.</p><p>„Můžu?“</p><p>Todd naklonil hlavu ke straně. John si tedy jeho mlčení vyložil jako souhlas a posadil se vedle něj. Wraithovi neušlo, že si s sebou přinesl naditý vojenský batoh, ale i to přešel bez komentáře.</p><p>John se uznale rozhlédl po místnosti. „Zařídil sis to tu moc...“ Olízl si rty. Sice jako velitel bezpečnosti všechny změny a stavební úpravy oficiálně odsouhlasil, ale na papíře si nic z toho dost dobře nedokázal představit. Z původního vybavení tu nezůstalo takřka nic, kromě matrace z postele – a správně odhadoval, že tu si tady Wraith nenechal pro své pohodlí.</p><p>Stěny jakoby vytapetovali, nyní mnohem více připomínaly úl, podlahu pokrývaly podivné tuhé rohože, a pak tu bylo cosi, co vzdáleně připomínalo sedací pytel. Na sklo nalepili speciální folii, aby se ulehčilo Toddovým citlivým očím, přidali i tlusté závěsy, pro případy, kdy by zatoužil po takřka neprostupné tmě. Upravilo se i nastavení světel, vzduchotechniky, termostatu... Naistalovala se kupa bezpečnostních prvků – což dostal na starosti McKay a vyčítal to Johnovi ještě teď.</p><p>„...hezky,“ dořekl. Ale znělo to skoro jako <em>wraithsky</em>.</p><p>„Díky tobě.“</p><p>Johnovi se ulevilo, když konečně promluvil, ale podivně netečný výraz tváře i bezbarvý tón hlasu způsobily, že se mu žaludek stáhl úzkostí.</p><p>„Ale myslel jsem, že tu na vše osobně dohlédneš, jak máš obvykle ve zvyku.“</p><p>Výčitka byla jasně patrná.</p><p>„Chtěl jsem, ale...“</p><p>„Chápu, měl jsi moc práce,“ sykl.</p><p>„To ani ne...“ neovládl voják záchvat přehnané upřímnosti. „Já prostě jen nevěděl, co dělat. Po tom, co se stalo.“</p><p>„Takže předstírat, že se nic nestalo, se ti zdálo jako nejlepší řešení?“</p><p>„Ne, vůbec ne.“ Povzdechl si. „Navíc kvůli tobě nemůžu už týden pořádně sedět, takže předstírat, že se nic nestalo, vážně nejde. Myslím na to pokaždé, když si musím sednout.“ Zasmál se, ale rychle přestal, protože Todd se k němu nepřidal. Nezdál se pobavený. „No jo, promiň... blbej vtip.“</p><p>A tak seděli a mlčeli. John sebou neustále ošíval. Bubnoval bříšky prstů do podlahy. Prokřupával si klouby. „Myslel jsem to vážně!“ vyhrkl najednou a chytil Wraitha za ruku – tu bezpečnější. „To, že tě miluju.“</p><p>Wraith ho upřeně pozoroval. A v duchu se smál. Proč mu to ulehčovat?</p><p>„Nepamatuju si z toho večera všechno, ale tohle jo. A myslím to vážně. Miluju tě!“</p><p>Jakkoliv šílené to bylo.</p><p>„Já vím.“ A to byla z Wraithovy strany veškerá reakce na jeho procítěné a hluboké vyznání.</p><p>„Ty... ty to víš?“ <em>A nic víc?!</em></p><p>„Poznám, když lidé nemyslí svá slova upřímně.“</p><p>„No, jasně,“ přisvědčil a snažil se netvářit tak zoufale, jak se cítil. Sice si neustále připomínal, že je Todd mimozemšťan, že možná vůbec nechápe, co láska je, nebo že si ji Wraithové prostě nevyznávají – neumí si ji vyznat nahlas – když jsou telepati, ale přesto ho prakticky nulová reakce z jeho strany zklamala. Možná ještě víc, než kdyby ho naštvaně seřval, nebo se mu vysmál. To by totiž alespoň věděl, na čem je. Samozřejmě nečekal, že si padnou kolem krku a odejdou ruku v ruce do západu slunce... Ale tohle bylo tak trapné.</p><p>Ještě než sebral dost odvahy odtud utéct, mu Todd podal neuměle zabalený balíček, který vytáhl kdoví odkud.</p><p>„Co to je?“</p><p>Neodpověděl. Nečekaně. John si tedy podezřelý předmět převzal.</p><p>„Víš... taky tě miluji, Johne Shepparde,“ pronesl Wraith ležérně a zadíval se ven z okna.</p><p>„A proč ti to tak trvalo!“ vybuchl pohoršeně. „Děláš tu ze mě idiota!“</p><p>Tentokrát se zasmál Todd. A smál se hodně. A wraithsky, dráždivě, tak jak to uměl jedině on. „Ach Johne... promiň. Nedokázal jsem si to odpustit. Navíc sis to zasloužil.“</p><p>
  <em>Za všechno.</em>
</p><p>John pozoroval smějícího se mimozemšťana a rudl ve tváři. Zatracený wraithský humor. „Ach bože, Todde...“ prohrábl si vlasy a pocítil nesmírnou úlevu. Takže ho taky miloval, a to co si matně pamatoval ze štědrovečerní noci se mu opravdu nezdálo. Potřepal nevěřícně hlavou a zahleděl se na stále značně podezřelý balíček ve svém klíně.</p><p>„A tohle je opožděný vánoční dárek?“ Na dotek působil jako typický <em>měkkouš</em>, typ dárku, který nesnášeli malé děti a Rodney McKay. Roztrhl stoprocentně pozemský balicí papír s infantilním motivem Santových sobů. Chvíli věc ukrytou vevnitř zmateně hleděl, ale když si všiml výšivky, vytřeštil oči. „To jsou přece moje spodky!“</p><p>„Vánoční dárek jsi už ode mě přece dostal,“ ušklíbl se Todd. „Tohle sis zapomněl v cele a já to musel zamaskovat.“ <em>Doktorka Kusanagi málem omdlela, když jsem ji požádal o kus papíru a izolepu.</em></p><p>„Přemýšlel jsem, kam se ztratily,“ přemítal nahlas a užasle, „bál jsem se, že je našel major Lorne a ještě víc jsem se bál, když mi je nevracel.“ Teď se za tohle podezření styděl. Chudák major. „Emm... tak díky, že jsi mi na ně dal pozor.“</p><p>„Nemáš vůbec zač.“</p><p>John je urychleně nacpal do jedné z kapes batohu, který tak opět přitáhl Toddovu pozornost. „Proč jsi to donesl?“</p><p>„Dneska je <em>silvestr</em> a já doufal, že ho budu moct strávit s tebou, a tak jsem si sem donesl pár věcí. Teda pokud budeš chtít, abych tu s tebou byl.“</p><p>„Chci.“ Čert vem, že neví, kdo nebo co je to <em>silvestr</em>. John vypískl a skočil mu kolem krku.</p><p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p>Seběhlo se to tak rychle, že ani nestihli nachystat matraci opřenou vedle dveří. John se s heknutím převalil na břicho. Byl příjemně unavený a rozbolavělý, ale popravdě by při milování dal přednost něčemu jinému než podlaze. Zase. Tak snad příště.</p><p>„Jak na něčem takovém můžeš spát?“ zeptal se a přitom poklepal na rohož, na níž právě ležel.</p><p>Todd chvíli rozmýšlel, co odpovědět. „Můžu,“ pokrčil rameny, protože nic lepšího ho nenapadlo. Ta otázka byla samo o sobě naprosto pitomá. Taky se neptal, jak lidé můžou dělat ty hromady pitomostí, které je vídal dělat.</p><p>„Musí to být strašně nepohodlný…“ mumlal dál a fascinovaně ji studoval. Nakonec se do ní pokusily nehtem vyrýt rýhu. Neúspěšně. Rohož byla zatraceně tuhá.</p><p>„Pro tebe možná,“ odtušil.</p><p>„Z čeho to vůbec je?“ Správně odhadl, že nejde o látku, ani nic umělého, přestože jasně viděl strukturu spletených vláken. Víc než cokoliv to na dotek připomínalo kůži, ale zdráhal se pustit do nějakých divokých spekulací. Z laboratoře mu dali vědět, že, ačkoliv je to wraithského původu, nejedná se o nic nebezpečného a tím to haslo.</p><p>„Vážně to chceš vědět?“</p><p>„A víš, že vlastně ani ne?“ zasmál se nervózně. Wraithská technologie byla organická a fungovala na úplně jiných principech než vše, s čím se kdy setkali. A že měl možnost na úlech vidět hromadu podivností. Takže chvilka pošetilé zvědavosti pominula stejně rychle, jako začala.</p><p>Posadil se a deka, kterou si přinesl a do které se choulil, mu sklouzla a odhalila holou hruď a ramena. Stále nesly jasně patrné stopy po jejich štědrovečerní eskapádě. Škrábance. Kousance. Todd ho nešetřil – na druhou stranu John tenkrát nechtěl, aby ho šetřil, i když si to možná nepamatuje.</p><p>A po dnešku přibylo i pár čerstvých.</p><p>Z chodby se ozvaly hlasy a spěšné kroky. Todd věnoval dveřím nevraživý pohled. Vzbuzovaly v něm úzkost, protože kromě Johna jimi nikdy nepřicházelo nic dobrého. Kroky však bez zájmu podupaly kolem.</p><p>„Nebudou tě hledat?“</p><p>Byl rád, že je tu dnes s ním, ale přesto…</p><p>„Ne,“ mávl John rukou. „Od rána tvrdím, že je mi blbě a že mě nemá nikdo rušit. A se strážemi jsem to taky domluvil.“</p><p>„Nechci, aby ses kvůli mně dostal do problémů.“</p><p>John se rozesmál. „Nebuď směšný, topím se tady po krk v intergalaktických sračkách, ale ani z poloviny za ně nemůžeš ty.“</p><p>„Ale můžou za ně Wraithové,“ poznamenal nezvratnou pravdu a zahleděl se oknem ven. Světla města se k jeho překvapení ztlumila na nutné minimum a na inkoustové temnotě nebe se díky tomu objevily hvězdy.</p><p>„To jsem ale neřekl,“ namítl John.</p><p>„Johne,“ napomenul ho.</p><p>„Neřekl jsem to nahlas,“ podotkl a načal si plechovku piva, které si sem v hojné zásobě přenesl. Napil se, jen aby nemusel v téhle debatě pokračovat. Popíjel prakticky od chvíle, co sem dorazil. Todd si s ním jedno pivo dal, ale jeho metabolismus dokázal alkohol rozštěpit dřív, než na něj vůbec mohlo mít nějaký vliv.</p><p>A John u jednoho piva samozřejmě nezůstal, ačkoliv jeho metabolismus rozhodně nepracoval tak rychle, jako ten wraithský. Todda na jednu stranu mrzelo, že potřebuje alkohol, aby se v jeho přítomnosti uvolnil, ale na druhou byl rád, že za ním vůbec přišel. John mu navíc diplomaticky vysvětlil, že k těmto oslavám alkohol prostě patří.</p><p>Marně vzpomínal na situaci, kam podle lidí alkohol <em>nepatřil</em>.</p><p>„No, a pokud mě odtud někdy vyrazí,“ ušklíbl se nad téměř dopitou plechovkou, „nebude to tvoje vina… ty spíš budeš jen poslední kapka.“ Začínalo mu to mluvit, což byl neklamný ukazatel toho, že by měl s pitím brzdit – pokud nechce dopadnout stejně jako na Štědrý den.  </p><p>„Pokud tě odtud někdy vyrazí…“ nadhodil opatrně, „vždycky můžeš jít na můj úl.“</p><p>John neodpověděl. Ne hned. Dopil pivo a chvíli si pohrával s plechovkou, než ji zmačkal do neforemné hrudky pokrouceného hliníku a hodil do rohu k ostatnímu nepořádku – protože po úpravách tu nezůstal ani pitomý odpadkový koš.</p><p>„Cením si toho. Vážně,“ pronesl nakonec.</p><p>„Ale?“ Vycítil, že za Johnovými slovy se nějaké nevyřčené <em>ale</em> skrývá. Voják si s povzdechem prohrábl vlasy.</p><p>„Není to tak jednoduché. A ty to víš.“</p><p>Tiše zavrčel. Samozřejmě. Nedovolí mu jen tak odejít – obzvlášť pokud ho skutečně <em>vyrazí</em>. Ti, kterým se John i celá mise Atlantis zodpovídala. Ti, kteří si žili v pohodlí a bezpečí miliony světelných let odtud. Pocítil k nim ryzí nenávist. Byli tak daleko, a přesto dokázali ovlivňovat život v celé galaxii Pegase. V jeho domovně. Válčili s Wraithy, aniž by jediného kdy viděli osobně. Rozhodovali o tom, jestli se sem vyplatí posílat léky pro prosté lidské obyvatele, jestli se vyplatí do Wraithů střílet, nebo je trávit pomocí Hoffanského moru. Rozhodovali o tom, jestli tu John zůstane.</p><p>„Nebudeme se jich ptát,“ zavrčel. „Nemusíš se jich dovolovat. Ne když –“</p><p>Měli za zády celou wraithskou alianci a Země byla <em>tak</em> daleko.</p><p>„Todde!“ vyjekl John. Rychle se vymrštil k němu a objal ho. Pevně a přitom konejšivě. „Todde...“</p><p>Wraithský velitel si s překvapením uvědomil, že je celý napnutý, že zatíná nehty hluboko do rohože – protože jeho síla ji poškodit dokázala.</p><p>„Jen klid,“ zašeptal mu John do ucha. „Jen klid. Ať se stane cokoliv, nedovolím jim to.“ Políbil ho na ucho. Na tvář. Na rty. Až třetí polibek se Wraith dokázal opravdu uklidnit. Ach, u všech pramatek, copak mu vážně přeskočilo? Kde se v něm tyhle majetnické a ochranářské pudy vůči <em>tomuhle</em> člověkovi berou… Copak se za ta milénia vážně vůbec nepoučil? Vždyť se chová jako zamilovaný starý hlupák.</p><p>Když se John ujistil, že opravdu nehrozí záchvat nefalšované wraithské zuřivosti, odtáhl se zpátky na své místo. Mrkl přitom na podsvícený displej svých hodinek. „Za chvíli to začne, Rodney má sice zpoždění, ale…“</p><p>Nedořekl, protože v tu chvíli na temném nočním nebi rozkvetly první ohnivé květy. Todd musel v první chvíli přivřít oči, protože ho nenadálá záplava světla nepříjemně překvapila.</p><p><em>Ohňostroj</em>.</p><p>Zvláštní slovo. Když pominul primitivní – i když poměrně účinný – princip, na kterém byl založen, musel připustit, že na lidské poměry šlo o relativně působivou podívanou. Drobné jiskření střídaly stále větší a větší pestrobarevné exploze. Rozstřikovaly se po obloze, sršely jako komety, padaly jako ohnivý déšť vysoko nad všemi věžemi. Záplava rudé, zelené, žluté, fialové všemožných odstínů.</p><p>„Rodney se letos překonal,“ podoktl John nahlas, ale spíše sám k sobě. Todd pobaveně zamručel. Samozřejmě. McKayův rukopis nešel přehlédnout. Opulentní. Barevné. A především hlučné. Chvílemi dokonce tak, až se chvěly i okenní tabule. Byl rád, že mohl vše sledovat ze <em>svého</em> pokoje a nemusel se se zbytkem města tísnit na balkonech ve vyšších patrech.</p><p>Ale opravdu ho zajímalo, jak hromové rány a oslepující záblesky můžou uctít nadcházející nový pozemský rok – obzvlášť v jiné galaxii a na planetě, která má dráhu oběhu kolem slunce přibližně o šest měsíců delší než matička Země. Jenomže nechtěl kazit atmosféru všetečnými dotazy. Navíc kdo byl, aby soudil kulturní podivnosti pozemšťanů.</p><p>„Myslím, že se chce vytáhnout před Kellerovou,“ pokračoval John tichým a podivně nakřáplým hlasem, což Todda přimělo odvrátit se od podívané venku a místo toho se zaměřit na <em>svého</em> člověka.</p><p>„Děje se něco?“</p><p>„Ne,“ ujistil ho a přidal jeden nepřesvědčivý úsměv. Oči se mu v záři barevných záblesků podivně leskly a hlas se chvěl. Tentokrát se Todd připlížil k Johnovi. Přitiskl se k němu a voják se o něj opřel zády. Todd ho objal a vtiskl mu polibek do rozcuchaných vlasů.</p><p>Ani jeden z nich neměl oblečení. John hřál, Todd chladil. Mlčky sledovali pestrobarevnou podívanou za oknem. McKay si to nejlepší nechal nakonec. Několik desítek duhových kytic explodujících v rychlém sledu zaplnilo většinu viditelné oblohy.</p><p>A pak obloha pohasla a opět se objevily hvězdy.</p><p>„Víš,“ promluvil po chvíli John, s hlasem stále podivně rozechvělým, „od doby co... jsem se vrátil z Afghánistánu, si popravdě ohňostroje moc neužívám. Až příliš mi připomínají…“ Odmlčel se. „No, Afghánistán.“</p><p>Todd zesílil stisk kolem Johnova těla, aby mu dal najevo, že je tu opravdu s ním a pro něj. Navždycky. Oba je pronásledovaly stíny minulosti. Jednu věc však nechápal. „Tak proč jsi –“</p><p>„Chtěl jsem být s tebou.“</p><p>„Ale proč –“</p><p>„No je silvestr, a co je to za silvestr bez ohňostroje...“</p><p>Z Wraithova hrdla se vydralo zoufale frustrované zavrčení. Neuvěřitelné. „Vážně se občas chováš jako blbec, Johne Shepparde.“</p><p>„Já vím, nemůžu si pomoct.“</p><p>Ještě chvíli seděli v objetí a sledovali, jak se město opět rozsvěcuje a nádherná hvězdná obloha mizí v jeho záři. Todd nespokojeně zabručel. Rád pozoroval hvězdy.</p><p>„Už je po půlnoci,“ zívl John.</p><p>„Mhmm.“</p><p>„To znamená, že už je Nový rok.“</p><p>„Mhmm.“</p><p>„Máme na zemi takové přísloví, víš?“</p><p>Po nedávných zkušenostech se jmelím zpozorněl.</p><p>„<em>Jak na Nový rok, tak po celý rok</em>,“ brebentil John dál, „víš, co to znamená?“</p><p>Wraithovi zajiskřily oči. Tohle na rozdíl od jmelí dávalo smysl a nemusel si to v hlavně ani dlouho a složitě překládat. „Pokud tomu dobře rozumím...“</p><p>John cítil, jak Toddova chladná dlaň sjela z jeho ramene na hruď a mířila stále níž.</p><p>„Myslím, že tomu rozumíš perfektně.“</p><p>„Víš, ale <em>celý</em> rok s Wraithem bude možná příliš i na tebe,“ varoval ho.</p><p>„To brzo zjistíme.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ŠŤASTNÝ NOVÝ ROK!!! ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>